1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, controlling method thereof and recording medium thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for implementing a use of the terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
A basic role of CPU, which is one of the major components of a mobile terminal, is to perform such a work as operation and computation. For instance, if a user inputs a command of ‘0+1’, the CPU receives the command input, performs operation thereon, and then displays a result of ‘1’. Moreover, the CPU is capable of data processing to display various kinds of data of document, picture, music, video and the like.
Conventionally, in order to raise performance of CPU, a CPU clock rate is normally raised. Recently, CPU performance is normally raised in a manner of increasing the number of CPU cores. Regarding computer CPU, a core is an essential part of a processing circuit built in the CPU. If the CPU includes a prescribed number of cores, the CPU's performance can become similar to performance that can be provided by a prescribed number of CPUs. For instance, since a dual core CPU is able to finish a work supposed to be processed twice by a single core CPU, its processing performance can become higher than that of the single core CPU.
The advent of such a dual core CPU as Pentium D by Intel, Athlon 64 X2 by AMD and the like has led to the beginning of multi-core CPU and a quad core market of CPU having 4 cores is getting popular. Many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a hexa-core CPU having 6 cores to an octet core CPU having 8 cores. Hence, it is expected that the number of CPU cores will increase.
A multi-core CPU used to be adopted by a fixed-type computing device is expanding its applicable fields. Regarding smart phones, for example, various dual core smart phones including Optimus X2 by LG Electronics, Galaxy 2 by Samsung, Vega Racer by Pantech, iPhone 4s by Apple, Sensation by HTC and the like have been released since January, 2011. And, Quad core smart phones will be released by LG, HTC, Hauwei and the like in MWC (Mobile World Congress) 2012.
However, if the number of CPU cores of a mobile terminal is increases, it may remarkably enhance user's convenience by increasing a processing speed of the mobile terminal but cause a considerable problem unlike a fixed-type terminal. In particular, since a power keeps being supplied to the fixed-type terminal continuously, the fixed-type terminal is continuously usable unless such an accident as blackout and the like. On the contrary, since a mobile terminal is operable with a capacity-limited battery, a remaining power level of the battery needs to be taken into consideration all the time. In particular, regarding the mobile terminal, the more CPU cores are adopted, the larger the power consumption becomes. And, it may eventually cause a problem that an operable time of the mobile terminal is reduced.